Another Need
by Natty96
Summary: what if Zaras mom had chose the king instead of Zaras step dad from the begining and what would happen if zara and astley were in an arranged marraige. read and find out :o
1. Chapter 1

Another need chapter 1

(I do not own the need series)

I walked up the steps to the giant mansion and stood there for a few moments taking deep breaths my hands went to my baby bump and slowly rubbed it through my wool sweater "alright here we go" I took the door knocker in my hand and banged on the door a couple of times a servant named James opened the door he bowed formally "my lady we did not expect you to return please come in" he gestured in the house and I did "James I need to speak with him right away" he nodded "of course your majesty right away can you please wait in the study and I shall fetch him I assume you still know your way there" I nodded "please don't call me your majesty" he bowed "as you wish" I went past familiar hallways till I came across the study I went in and settled down in a seat close to the desk. my mind was warped with so many things I was deep in thought till I heard him clear his throat looking up he stared at me intently and leaned on the desk "well to what do I owe this visit"

"we need to talk" I said my voice was slightly shaken

he stood there looking casual "I see well shall we talk then"

"there's no easy way to say this but- my words were cut off "how have you and john been" there was something behind his voice I just could tell what , tears welled my eyes and I gave him a sad smile my voice was a cracked whisper "I don't know I haven't seen john in a week- we decided to end it" I looked down letting a couple of tears fall in my lap

when I looked up he held a small smile "I'm sorry to hear that" he walked over to me and pulled me up .he cupped my face and wiped my tears with his thumb "why if I might ask did you separate" I sniffled a little and looked him in the eyes "that's the other thing I need to tell you I'm pregnant and the baby is yours" I closed my eyes waiting for a response after 30 seconds I looked at him his mouth was slightly open he let go of my face "do not toy with me are you sure its mine and not john's do you really carry my child" I nodded " the last time me and john did anything was a month before I was with you and the doctors said that I'm four months pregnant and four month ago -he finish my sentence

"you were with me " I nodded "why have you waited 4 month to tell me this why didn't you come to me as soon as you found out"

more tears came out "john and I tried to make it work when I first found out but we just kept arguing for the silliest things and I couldn't live like that, plus if I had told you when I was trying to make it work with john I new you would have wanted to be a part of my life and stepped in"

he nodded "so I'm your plan B" his voice was monotone

"what, no I just thought I'd let you know before I leave" this caught his attention "what do you mean leave"

I my voice was back to normal and no more tears fell "I'm leaving to Connecticut next week, I moved out of johns house and now I'm staying at a motel across from the grocery store. My friend has offered for me to stay with her his a reasonable amount of rent"

he didn't say anything for a moment "no"

"no? what do you mean no?"

" I mean no your not leaving to Connecticut and your not staying in any roach infested motel you shall stay here I can have a separate room for you or if you wish you may be with me in my room" I stood there silent "that's really not necessary I can manage- he held up his hand in a silencing motion then chuckled "still stubborn as ever-this isn't negotiable" his looks soften and he gathered me in his arms "please let me take care of you" he looked towards my stomach and stroke it softly "both of you" his eye like the rest of his body was glamour I looked deep into his eyes then finally nodded.

Authors note- sorry if I got the name wrong but I don't know the name of Zara's step dad or her mom It any one knows please tell me and I hoped you enjoyed chapter 1 :o)


	2. Chapter 2

He arranged for my stuff to be brought to a separate room connected to his by a door. I called up my friend and decline her offer to go to Connecticut she was a little weary at 1st but when I explained it to her better she supported me all the way. The days went by in a blur we spent more and more time together. we talked about every thing one day we were in the dining room while the rest of the court where eating and talking amongst each other eventually we got to the one topic I was hoping to avoid I was sitting next to him and he leaned in so the others couldn't hear

"would you at least consider it you cant hide what's between us anymore I know you feel something as do I"

I looked at him "can we talk about this later I mean this is a rather private matter don't you think"

"not at all but if you feel this is a private matter please meet me in my study after dinner" I nodded and ate my dinner more slowly than intended.

when I was done I walked over to the study my hands were resting on my already swollen stomach 4 almost 5 months I cant believe it next week we get to know the gender weather its a boy or a girl. when I entered the study he was waiting for me he didn't have his glamour on and I saw him his true form his silver eyes pierced through mine his blue skin clashed against his auburn hair I shifted from one foot to the other he saw my uncomfortableness and gestured me to sit in a chair in front of him I did and I felt an instant relief when I sat looking up at him he started to talk.

"will you at least consider it - "

I let out a sigh "I don't know if I can, I mean what about the baby what will happen to it if something goes wrong?"

He shook his head "I'm not asking you to let me turn you into a pixie while your pregnant that would be a foolish choice on my part. I'm only asking when the baby is born and you have gain your strength to consider letting me turn you and you become my queen" his voice was hopeful "I guess I can think about it, wont hurt to at least consider it, alright I'll think about it and ill give you my answer when the baby's borne but just please do me a favor"

he was smiling "anything just tell me what it is"

"don't bring up or push on this subject any more " he looked at me his smile didn't even phase

"deal"

I smiled at him "good now that that's settled I think I might go for a walk do you care to join me" he smiled "of course how ever do you mind checking something on the my desk its a little box can you please open it" I looked at him suspiciously but continued to the desk any way there was a small black box "a ring box" I gasped and opened it a silver ring with 3 stones in it sat in the velvet lining there was a diamond in the middle with a sapphire on each side I was dumbfounded till he came up behind me and wrapped his hand around and pulled me to him

***warning the next parts your about to read are rated M***

his lips were next to my ear and he whispered "try it on" I hesitated for a moment then did , it slide on easily "perfect fit" he said while beginning to kiss and suckle on my neck his lips were soft and caressed my neck I moaned and craned my neck to the left giving him better access he turned me around so I could face him and then lifted me up so I sat on the edge of the desk my legs wrapped around him bringing him closer to me he continued to suck on my neck but then began to grind into me I moaned even louder and wrapped my arms around his neck he lifted my dress then through off my panty's and unbuckled his pants he looked at me one more time "do you want to do this" I quickly nodded and he quickly resume sucking on my neck then moved to my ear licking the lobe succulently he slowly moved into my entrance heightening my anticipation then thrusted himself into me slowly pumping in and out in and out passion spread through my veins heating up my body I pulled his shirt a little from his neck opening an area of skin I sucked on his skin .as I sucked harder he thrusted harder each time I began to meet his thrust sliding up and down on the desk knocking stuff on to the floor we were both close to our climax I panted in the crook of his neck he pulled away from my neck and went to my ear he whispered hotly

"you want it" he began to slow his paste to much for my liking when he pulled out I pushed him closed to me putting him back in "do you want it say it and ill give it to you" I whined as he went even slower heightening my need "yes please give it to me !" I could feel him smile against my skin and he began to speed up until the whole desk and all its belonging were shaking I finally reached my climax when I hit the ultimate bliss I let out cry's of ecstasy we stayed in that position for a few moments panting I untangled my self from him and he pulled out giving me one more kiss at the very corner of my lips almost touching them but not quite "thank you" he said in a relaxed voice he buckled his pants and picked up my panty's from where he'd thrown them and slid them up my legs like he was trying to savoir the touch then picked me up off the desk and continued to slid my panty's till there where on. I fell into his arms, a little unstable from what just happened he held me tight and I looked into his eyes instead of being pure silver they were a metallic steel

"your eyes" was all that came out.

he merely shrugged "you filled my need and in doing so just have made me stronger my eyes are merely one of the results of this" I smiled "glad I could help" and kissed his cheek he held me tighter until I pulled away and straightened my dress and my hair "should we start cleaning up" I gestured to the mess of knocked over thing around the desk he looked and let out a small chuckle "I'll call my servants to tend to this and as for us I believe we were going for a walk" he lead me toward the door and we made our way to the court yard the weather was breezy and nice consider its fall in Maine we walked in silence till I felt a strange slightly painful pressure

"aaaahhhh" my hands went to my stomach and I bent over a little we stopped walking . he was alerted then

"what is it " the pain came back again but this time in a different spot then I realized what was happening

"the baby it - I think it kicked" his eyes flooded with relief then happiness

"here feel" I took his hand and put it on the last spot where it kicked after a few seconds the baby kicked again in the same spot, I smiled when his eyes opened wide then he smiled and gave me a tight hug this is really happening I thought and I hugged him back.


	3. Chapter 3

I waited in the doctors office in a paper dress my stomach bulged out he sat there next to me holding my hand he wore casual clothing and he was glamored.

"what would you prefer it to be" I asked nervously he looked at me "I could care less weather its a boy or a girl as long as its healthy and with the women I love" he kissed my forehead when the doctor came in and he smile "alright should we get started.

he began the procedure and we looked to the screen "OK so would you prefer knowing what the gender is or are you planning on keeping it a surprise  
>I looked towards him "we want to know" he nodded and began looking at the screen then moved the stick around my stomach on the screen there was a flickering heart beat on the screen I smiled and looked at the man holding my hand his mouth was open when he saw the heart beat and the form of the baby.<p>

"Well congratulations to the young parents its a girl"

tears of joy escaped my eyes and my hand was being squeezed tighter I looked over to him and saw a huge smiled across his face and I kissed his cheek as hard as I could then hugged him.

5 months later

after 18 hours of labor the baby was finally coming. in fear that her pixie side might show when she was borne we decided to do a home birth instead we had the courts most trained medical staff there in the infirmary

"OK you need to push now the baby's starting to crown" I let out another scream when I pushed more I was sweating so much. I heard the doctor again

"good keep pushing the baby's almost out" I let out more screams and kept pushing sweat caked hair to my face after a few more pushes there was a flood of relief through me and the cry of a baby-my baby filled the room

"congratulations your highness its a girl" she handed the crying baby to him the baby was wrapped up it a blanket and he merely looked at her in love and joy. He walked over to me and with one hand helped me sit up and handed me my baby she was normal pale with auburn peach fuzz on the top of her head she had my eyes and her fathers hair I smiled "she's beautiful " I said you looked at me and smiled

"she's perfect"

when we got to our room I laid her down in the bassinet. I moved into his room a week after we made love in the study now my old room is a nursery that connected into out room so when she was older at least a 2 or three month we can move her into the nursery I looked at her as she slept in her tiny bed I smiled and tears came out I felt you wrap on arm around me "what are we going to name her?" I thought for a minute "Zara" you smiled "perfect ill go tell the nurse" he left the room and I just stood there stroking her little head. My eyes were starting to droop my still slightly swollen stomach presses more weight on to my ankles causing them to hurt. Still in a medical gown I changed my clothes and took Zara from her bed and placed her next to me on my bed I fell asleep holding my baby.

5 years later

I walked through the court yard watching Zara play with the other pixie kids she was laughing wherein some blue jeans and a flower shirt her curls bounced off her head it was like seeing her in a butch of violets her pale skin, brown eyes ,and normal teeth could have her stick out of any crowd I looked down at my own blue skin it was 4 months after Zara was borne that I let him turn me and I've never regretted it since.

Zara could run as fast as a pixie but she wasn't as strong as them. Me and the other mothers were talking till my husband came over with a distorted look on his face I stood up to greet him with a kiss on the lips

"Excuses lady's but I'm going to have to borrow her highness," they all blushed and nodded walking away to tend to the children, I turned to him "what's the matter you look sad or very distracted at the least," he raised his eye browns and his expression soften "do I now, well there is a reason for that, I'm being summon to the pixie court along with other kings in the area" I frowned "is every thing alright, is something wrong, why are they summoning the kings, is- "

"ssshh, be calm my queen its nothing to fret about it seems there is just a matter of alliances to be discussed" I nodded "when will you be back "

"if everything goes well it shall be only a matter of 5 days however if there is quarrel among us it shall be at least another 2 days"

my face dropped when I heard this but I nodded "when must you go"

"the latest that I may leave is tonight" I frowned even more and looked at his chest. he lifted my head by hooking fingers under my chin and raising my face so I could look at him "its alright the sooner I leave the sooner I'll be back" he kissed me tenderly on the lips . We were interrupted by the sudden unison of little voices.

Eeeeeeeewwwwwww! We broke our kiss to see Zara with some other pixie children making kissing faces towards us. We looked at each other and bursted out laughing.

we walked over to them "Zara, come with us we need to speak with you" she walked with us as we went to the other side of the court yard we sat down on a bench and he pulled Zara on to his lap.

"Zara we have to talk to -" I started

but she interrupted "is it because daddy has to leave" we looked at her shocked "how do you know" she looked down "I'm not suppose to say -she began to whisper- its a secret" he nodded "do you know when I have to leave" she shook her head, he replied "well daddy has to leave tonight" she crossed her arms.

"tomorrow" she argued he looked at her casually "no Zara I have to go tonight" she jumped off his lap and crossed her arms "tomorrow" she repeated  
>"baby you know this is important business for your father its not negotiable" my voice was firm she had an angry look on but then changed into a sweet smile, she looked at both me and her dad "OK you can leave tonight only if we can go to the park today" I was about to speak but then her dad interjected.<p>

"Deal"

"and get ice cream" he shrugged "I suppose we can get ice cream too"

"and a puppy" she added he gave her a warning look "lets not go that far"

"OK-OK ill settle on a bunny " she joked and we all laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

At the park

he and I sat at the park bench with Issie's parents watching Zara and Issie play at the playground. Issie was one of Zara's classmates we felt it be best if Zara wasn't home schooled and went to the local elementary school so she wouldn't feel secluded all the time with her different appearance. We all sat there and talked about how fast time went but most of the time we talked about our kid.

Zara's P.O.V

me and Issie we playing treasure hunt in the jungle-Jim until we saw something in the forest close by

"come on Issie lets go check it out" I jumped off the monkey bars and waited for Issie she looked at me

"Zara our parents said not to go in to the woods"

"it'll only be a second come on " she shook her head "I'll wait for you here" I nodded and ran to the edge of the woods and looked around at 1st all I saw was trees and bushes I started to turn around but then I saw something shiny on the floor deeper in the woods when I got closer to it I saw it was an knife got closer to it and picked it up it was a long silver blade with a black handle with a shooting star on it and a black knife holder next to it I kept looking at it turning it around in my hand till I heard a loud growl I looked up ahead of me and saw a giant black wolf it growled at me I stood perfectly still.

it kept growling at me and showing me its teeth

I was scared but something my daddy taught me never show that I was scared I hung on tight to the knife and held it up

"go away you mean wolf go away!" I yelled at it as loud as I could. When I yelled another tinier wolf came out of the bushes and this one hid behind the big one. The big one let out a huge bark "go away!" I pointed the knife towards them; they came towards me faster I was about to scream until two people jumped in front of me both of them blue and snarling, one of the people picked me up and held me tight I dropped the knife and hugged them tight.

MOMMY! I cried into her shoulder, she rubbed my back "ssshh baby its gonna be OK are you hurt" I shook my head.

I lifted my head and looked back at the wolves Daddy was in front of them blocking them from us his voice was loud and anger "leave now and you might live" it growled at me and me only. daddy snarled and I hugged mommy tighter he made a signal and ten other guards swarmed around them "I'm warning you wear, if you or your kind come near my family or court again I will tear you to shreds and declare war on your kind, leave now and no harm will come to you or you child" the wolf paused and then turned around nudging the other one in front of him to follow they walked away and daddy motioned the guards to leave then came over to us.

"ZARA WHY WOULD YOU GO IN TO THE WOODS BY YOURSELF YOU KNOW BETTER! Daddy was yelling so loud and mommy put me down but held my hand. He calmed down a little when he saw my lip started to shake.

You know if it wasn't for Issie we might not have got here in time!

Tears started to come form my eyes. "I'm sorry daddy I saw something shiny and I wanted to see what it was and-sniffle-and-sniffle I'm so sorry daddy I was so scared" I took my hand out from mommy and hugged my self looking down and started to cry harder "I thought I wasn't going to see you or mommy again I'm so sorry" my vision was blurred when I looked up daddy didn't look mad anymore instead he crouched down to me and gave me a hug "ssshh its alright sweetheart let me tell you some thing nothing will ever happen to you or you mother as long as I'm still standing alright" I nodded in his shoulders still crying

"you did what I taught you right to never show that you were scared" I nodded then pulled away he still hung on to me "I yelled at it" he laughed then stood back up again "that's my girl" I smiled and wiped some tears away

mommy took my hand "Zara what did you see anyway that made you come here " I looked around the ground till I found it ; I held it up to show her "this" her eyes opened wide when she picked it up from me I picked up the cover to "I found this two mommy" I gave it to her and she handed both to daddy. She gave him a funny look and he nodded. when mommy looked back at me she said "Zara next time you see something like this go tell me or you dad OK" I nodded "mommy, daddy" they both looked at me "can we leave now I just want to go home" there eyes soften mommy graved my hand of "course we can honey lets go" and we left for home.


	5. Chapter 5

Back home  
>Zara's mom p.o.v<p>

when we got home I had to help him pack and I told Zara to go take a bath. we got upstairs and went into the room I pulled out a suit case to help him pack and began folding clothes to put in his bag today's events kept replaying though my head over and over again

earlier that day

it was time for Issie and her parents to go when they called Issie over she walked over they bid us goodbye and made for there car except for Issie she tugged on my shirt "yes Issie what is it"

she looked shy "can you please tell Zara that I waited for her but I had to go home" I gave her a puzzled look "why are you waiting for Zara?"

"she went into the woods looking at something I told her were not suppose to but she said it would be real quick and I said that ill wait for her" my face went pale "Issie come on !" she looked at her parents and began running towards them by then the both of us were running towards the woods our glamour was off and we ran as fast as we could I heard growling and barking then Zara "go away!" those word ran though my head we ran towards the noise till we came across a clearing Zara was facing a giant wolf and a little wolf. The big one was stepping closer to my child ready to strike a snarl bursted from my lips and his. I jumped in front of Zara picking her up and holding her tight in my arms "MOMMY!" she cried in my shoulders I held her so tight to me "ssshh baby everything's going to be all right are you hurt" she shook her head in my shoulders.

I looked back at him. He blocked us from the wolves and was more viciously than I've ever seen him. The wolf looked at Zara and growled, my husband snarled so viciously the two wolves backed away slightly and causing Zara to tighten her grip on me.

My mind skipped to when the whole thing was over and Zara showed me the knife with the shooting star on it. The shooting star was a symbol of the star clan but why would they be in out territory. my thoughts where interrupted by two arms that snaked around my stomach I turned around and gave him a peck on the cheek he smiled you know I'm only going for a maximum 7 days you didn't need to pack the whole closet; I gave him a puzzled look and he gestured to the stack of clothing sure thing I had packed the half of his clothes from the walk-in closet. I blushed "I'm sorry I was just thinking."

"about what happened to the woods today" I nodded

and a burst of emotion flew out "how could we have let this happened how could** I** have let this happen I sat on the bed its just my arms crossed I stared pensively at the floor "this was all might fault" I whisper I felt someone sit beside me on the bed "don't blame your self this was not your fault it was just a mistake- a mistake that will never happen again." I nodded "what was with the wolves -why did it want to attack her" there was a growl in his chest when I mention the wears. I wrapped my arms around him "because she smelt like pixie and had gold dust around her. But I'm planning on arguing it with the council and why someone from the star clan was here in the first place. He held on to me tight and I nodded.

"Well" he said getting up "should we begin properly" I smiled then picked up some clothes and headed towards the closet. when I began hanging up clothes up he started to pack what he needed, after everything was organized I plopped down on the bed suddenly exhausted I looked at the time it read 6:30 when I sat back up he was starting to strip his clothes I smiled "and you are doing what" he looked up "I'm getting in the shower would you care to join me"

I smiled bigger and walked up to him giving him a passionate kiss answering his question. HE smiled against my lips, I broke apart and began to strip my clothes when both of us were completely nude he picked me up bridle style and took me into the shower and showed me complete and utter bliss.

When he was fully clothed and made sure he had all his courts information with him he turned and kissed me passionately I kissed him back and savored the touch. he broke the kiss and pushed back some stray hair behind my ear "I'll miss you" my voice came out no bigger than a whisper "and so will your daughter" he gave me a sad smile "I'll miss you both too more than you can imagine" he chuckled 'look at us wallowing in self pity I shall be back in a week and I shall call every day to see how you both are and how the court is alright" I smiled and nodded "its 8:30 Zara should be in bed I should go check on her" he nodded and followed me out of the room across from our door .after insisting she was a big girl now she decided to move her room out from next to ours and across from our room.

I opened the door to see Zara brushing her one of her toy lion hair on her bed she wore her purple flannel pajamas I looked around at her room it was lavender with other tones of purple all over the room with peace signs hung up on the walls. she looked u from combing her toy loins hair and smiled "I mommy,hi daddy are you going now" he answered her question "yes baby I got to go now but ill call you and mommy every day OK and I want you to behave for mommy OK" she nodded "and one more thing" she looked at him puzzled "what"

"it is way past your bed time"

her face fell "5 more minutes"

"no honey it is way past your, here I'll tuck you in" he picked her up and tucked her in.

"will you read me a bed time story" he nodded "which one"

"uuuuuuummmmmm…..- goodnight moon " she smiled, and he sighed "again" she nodded

"alright,alright"

"mommy reads to" he looked up towards me and smile "come on mommy you have to read to" I smiled and walked over and I sat on the bed next to Zara while he was on the other side he began to read the beginning page "_in the great green room there was a telephone and a red balloon and a picture of the cow jumping over the moon and there where three little bears sitting on chairs and two little kittens with a pair of mittens and a little toy house and a young mouse_". Zara let out a yawn she sleepily said "daddy its mommy's turn to read" he smiled and handed the book to me I graved it and smiled at him then her.

"_and a comb and a brush and a bowl full of mush and a quiet old lady who was whispering hush, good night moon, goodnight cow jumping over the moon_" the story was interrupted by Zara snuggling with her to toy loin under her quilt and yawning loudly I looked up to him and he smiled "OK Zara its time to sleep we'll finish the story tomorrow" I began to close the book and Zara shook her head

"I wanna finish the story when daddy comes back" I nodded and got up from the bed.

he got up to but bent down to kiss her on her forehead she got up slightly and hugged him around the neck "bye daddy" he hugged her back "I'll see you soon OK sweetheart" she nodded then tuned to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek "goodnight mommy" I smiled and kissed her on her forehead

"goodnight baby" we both headed towards the door he was behind me and shut off the lights then carefully and silently shut the door. his cell phone began to ring he pick it up

"uh-hu alright I'll be down in a moment" he put his phone away and picked up his bags

"that was my cab" I nodded "please call me when you arrive" he nodded to and we began to walk to the first floor we walk quietly side by side until we were on the front porch the sky was dark and it was slightly drizzling rain I turned toward him an gave him one last kiss goodbye the kiss brought sparks between us but he pulled away and chuckled

"my queen if you keep this up I might never leave" I smiled at him seductively "I sure don't see that as a bad thing do you" he groaned and I laughed "go the sooner you leave the sooner you can be back" he smiled then kissed me one last time then quickly got into the cab the car drove down the street and I watched till the red tail lights faded in the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

the kings point of view

I arrived at my hotel room around 2am I laid my bags down and fell asleep thinking of my family

12:00 am I went down to the conference room in the room other kings sat at the long wooden table at the very end of the table there was a member from the pixie council the meeting began the main subject of the matter was of how the courts are advancing and decreasing in power when the meeting was toward its end I spoke up " I Would like to know why there was a member of the star clan in my territory" my voice was serious and I held a strait face staring completely at the star clan leader who sat right in front of me he gave me the same blank stare the other pixie kings where focused on the two of us. The star clan leader started to speak.

"is there any proof of this" I nodded and pulled the dagger out of my suit pocket then slid it across the table "is it or is it not from the star clan cause as I recall this the symbol of your court and its also the dagger that belongs to your guards" he merely stared at the knife for a moment then slid it from his table and put it in his coat pocket.

"you are correct this does belong to one of my guards and I must apologies there seem to be some rouges within my court that I have not encounter yet" I merely nodded.

my voice was casual but threatening "if I catch so much of a glimpse of your so called rouges in my territory again then I shall not hesitate to go to kill them I hope I make my self clear" he merely nodded then the rest of the meeting continued with out any problems when the room was beginning to clear out the star king stopped me "my friend I wish to discus a proposition however I think it might be best if discussed in private" the rest out the kings left the room leaving only me and him in it

"the star clan has grow significantly weak since its golden years and I propose a compromise to both of our problems" I raised my eye brows "and do tell what problems do I have that involves you or your court" he merely shrugged "as we all know your wife was human when she conceived is that correct" I stayed silent . he nodded then continued "although it is none of my business I must imply then that your daughter is half human and clearly she would not be suitable for running your court so I propose an arrange marriage between my son and your daughter, if this were to happen then the star clan would be back in shape and your court would have a strong ruler ".

I thought about this for moment then clasped my hands together "well this seems like a win win for both of us" his face began to light up "however its not a fair proposition for either of our kids. To marry a complete stranger for the sake of correcting our mishaps. seems a little unruly don't you think and you of all other kings I would think you would put you child happiness first am I correct or has the stress of your court made you change"

he stood there for a second growing increasingly mad then he calmed down a small smile showed on his lips "your right my friend" I merely nodded then he began again

"then why don't let our children get to know each other and try to coax them into being friends surly their friendship will grow in time and that would be that" I thought about this then took out my hand and shook his "my friend you have a deal" he took my hand and shook it when I headed out the door I turned to him "who if I might ask will have the honor of wedding my daughter" the other king smiled "my son-"

"Astley"


	7. Chapter 7

Kings pov

that night I called my queen there was a conflict in my head on whether to tell her about the arrangement I made or not. No she needs to be told in person not over a phone call she answered the phone on the first couple of rings "hello?" she sounded tired with small traces of enthusiasm

"Good evening my loves are you well" I sat on the bed and began to take my shoes off

"Oh my king yes I'm well how are you how are things going at the meeting" she sounded down right exhausted this made me worry

"I'm well and the meetings are going quiet smoothly I suspect that they will dismiss the other kings earlier if it continues without any problems"

"Oh that's wonderful"

"my love are you alright you sound exhausted is everything well" there was a short pause then a sigh

"Everything is fine my king nothing to worry about its just- well Zara was up all night crying and let's just say I didn't get much sleep"

Worry lines were etched on face "why is she alright" there was another pause I wanted to throw the phone against the wall if I didn't get an answer soon

"She woke up a couple of hours after you left crying and screaming there as a thunder storm and that made it even worse. when she was started to scream I got up and ran to the room a guard was already there and was telling me there was no danger and she just had a nightmare when I14 dismissed him I looked at Zara... "she paused and then sighed her voice became softer "you wouldn't believe her face she looked like she saw the devil himself, I asked her what was wrong she kept saying MOMMY MOMMY THE WOLFS GONNA GET DADDY PLEASE DONT LET THE WOLF HURT DADDY PLEASE after that she slept in our bed and woke up at least 4 more times after that"

There was a raging conflict within me and for a long moment it was silent "I'll be over there by morning" I stood up and began to pull my clothes from the drawers and began to pack but froze when my queen spoke "No! it's all right you don't have to come back on my account stay until the meetings over"

"your down right exsuasted and my daughter needs me why shouldn't I go!" my anger showed in my voice why didn't she tell me this sooner

"because you should have faith in your wife took take care of her daughter when she needs help and have faith in your queen to take control of the court when you cant. do you have such little faith in me that you have to come home the instant there's a problem because you think I can't handle the situation! her voice had venom

"you know that's not why" I responded my voice a little cooler now slightly amused

"well that's what it feels like", she huffed out

I smiled slightly "ok but please when you have the slightest feeling of distress don't hesitate to call me ok" the phone was silent for a moment

"alright"

by the end of our conversation she was already dozing off then I said goodnight and hung up the phone this days at the meetings blurred together and by 5th day all the kings were satisfied some more than others and I was able to go home

my things were packed and I was awaiting my taxi when it arrived I was headed back to my family.

**Author's note-  
>ya not one of my best chapters but i had serious writers block i promise the next chapters are going to be better <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

queens pov

I was in the study going over some of the courts paper work there was a slight rabble I hard through the walls in the other rooms I ignored it then James came through the door

"your highness !" the king has returned from his trip he asked me to come and retrieve you" my heart soared and I smiled at his words "then let us go shall we" I quickly got up and hurried to the main door then I saw him his hair was a little damp from the light snow he was greeted by other court members until he faced another direction up the stairs there was a squeal

"daddy" I saw Zara in a purple shirt and overalls rush down the stairs she didn't even bother with the other last steps before she jumped into her father's arms he hugged her tight to him

" how are you princess i missed you very much "he rearranged her so that he was holding her on his hip

"I missed you to daddy" I walked up behind him and whispered in his ear

"I missed you to " he turned around and smiled , he put Zara down to cup my face and kissed me hard on the lips when we broke our kiss and just held each other's hand

"daddy I got to show the picture I drew from school stay right there ill bee write back" she ran upstairs and he gave a chuckle he turned towards me and traced the bags that have been etched under my eyes his forehead creased a little and I merely shrugged "it's all part of the parent experience" he didn't buy it but before he could say anything else Zara came running down the stairs out of breath she panted

"here...you...go..." he took the paper from Zara and looked at it I took a peak myself there were three figures surrounded by a crooked house two of the figures were blue with gay dots as eyes while the other figure was smaller and colored with a skin color crayon and had brown hair

Zara caught her breath "it's us" she smiled proudly "I drew it myself" her hands were at her hips

"Wow Zara this is really good where did you learn to draw this good" he spoke after me "absolutely looks like we have an artist in the family "

we looked at her and she blushed looking at the ground "its daddy's coming home present"

he nodded "well I love it"

"really" her eyes lit up

"really" he gave her a hug "Zara why don't you go play outside with Megan and Ian while your mother helps me to unpack OK" she nodded and went to find her friend.

I took one of his bags and followed him upstairs when the door was shut I placed his bag on the floor close to the bed he did the same I turned to him and gave him a seductive stare. I looked towards the bathroom why don't you freshen up. he didn't Abject when I heard the shower running I quickly got undressed and hurried in the shower I opened the door steam quickly flew out quietly I got in the shower he was turned around with his eyes close soaking up the water I went on my tip toes and wrapped my arms around kissing the spot behind his ear he turned around and kissed me hard on the lips pinning me against the shower wall I kissed him back passionately and he took me over the edge.

when we got out of the shower I looked at the time and it was close to dinner time

"it's nearly dinner I'm going to go look for Zara so she can get cleaned up" before I left the room he spoke up

"will you please meet me in my study after dinner I need to discuss something very important" I looked at him his face was stern I nodded "ya of course" I walked out of the room and went to look for Zara

-at dinner-

he was very distraught throughout dinner, I mean he had a smile throughout dinner as the rest of the court welcomed him back but I could tell he was hiding something I graved his hand under the table "are you alright"

he looked at me and nodded "just a matter of business I must tell you" he continued his meal while I stayed in silence

-after dinner-

I finished my dinner earlier than him hoping to get an explanation on what has gotten him so distant and troubled I went to the study and sat down in the chair facing his desk my eyes were drowsy and began to slowly shut I rested like that until I heard the distinctive click of the door shutting I got up from the chair and looked at him

"what's all this about" I asked there was something in my voice that I couldn't place it was a mixture of worry and anger

he walked over to me and took my hand "my love you know that I would never make any decisions that wasn't for the good of the courts and Zara well-being right" I nodded getting more worried "what's all this about" I repeated but more anger seeped through my voice

his face remained composed as if he was talking to one of the courts subjects instead of his wife, my anger grew

"I have made an agreement with the star clans leader to have an arrange marriage between Zara and his son astley" my ears had a roaring sound to them did I hear right?

"an arrange marriage" the words came out slowly as if I was testing them out he nodded "between our daughter and a complete stranger she doesn't even know and might not love" he didn't move that time "might I ask why" he gave me the explanation and the room was silent he broke the silence

"my queen its nothing to-" his word were cut off by my own "ARE YOU INSANE, WHY WOULD YOU EVER AGREE TO THIS WITHOUT EVEN TELLING ME HUH BECAUSE YOU BELIEVE YOUR OUT DAUGHTER INST GOOD ENOUGH TO RUN THE COURT SO SHE MUST BE IN AN ARRANGE MARRIAGE" this was the first time I have ever gotten so mad at him and it took use both by surprise he had the looked of shock and that quickly turned to anger and he began to yell "REMEMBER TO WHOM YOU ARE SPEAKING TO AND I'VE NEVER SAID OR EVER THOUGHT THAT ZARA WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH SHE MERELY CANT RULE THE COURT AS SHE IS" my anger boiled over even more

"AS SHE IS ! AS SHE IS! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH THE WAY SHE IS" he was about to speak again but I didn't let him "DO YOU REGRET THE CHOICE YOU'VE MAD HUH! ARE YOU EMBARRASSED THAT YOU DAUGHTER IS HALF HUMAN TO THE POINT WHERE-" I was cut off by a command

"SILENCE YOURSELF" my mouth clenched shut immediately and I wasn't able to make sound tears of anger ran down my face this was the first time that he has ever commanded me, he continued to speak in a calm tone "I do not regret anything you know I love you and Zara more than anyone can imagine you both are my life and this if it was up to me Zara would be queen no matter what but the case is that she cannot without being a full pixie and me and the star clan leader have agreed to let them get to know each other as child hood friends and if there are no feeling between them then we merely entice them to a relationship and if that doesn't work and they both do not have feelings for each other than the contract is voided" the roomed stayed silent cupped my face and wiped some tears from my face "you may speak now" my mouth unclenched and instead of saying anything mores tears fell from my eyes I took a step back and slapped him his face didn't turn he merely looked at me with a blank stare

I walked towards the door and opened it too angry to look back but when I opened it I saw a head of auburn curls look up at me Zara's eyes where filled with tears before I could say anything she ran down the hall as fast as she could and she was gone the only thought that came to my head was

what have we done.


	9. Chapter 9

Zara's pov

I knew something was wrong with mommy and daddy so when I was done with dinner I quietly followed daddy to his study I stayed close to the door being quiet and at first I couldn't make out what they were saying then I heard mommy start yelling "ARE YOU INSANE... YOU BELIEVE YOUR OUT DAUGHTER INST GOOD ENOUGH TO RUN THE COURT they kept yelling at each other I'VE NEVER SAID OR EVER THOUGHT THAT ZARA WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH SHE MERELY CANT RULE THE COURT AS SHE IS"

"AS SHE IS ! AS SHE IS! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH THE WAY SHE IS" "DO YOU REGRET THE CHOICE YOU'VE MAD HUH! ARE YOU EMBARRASSED THAT YOU DAUGHTER IS HALF HUMAN TO THE POINT WHERE-" mommy's voice was cut off

"SILENCE YOURSELF"

I started to cry I embarrass daddy I looked down at my pale arm is it because I don't look like him I put my hands over my mouth and kept crying I heard a slapping sound when I stood back from the door right when the door opened I looked at mommy and then ran away as fast as I could down the hall "Zara! wait" I kept running till I was in the main hall and up the stairs I heard foots steps behind me close "Zara wait" she repeated I ran into my room and slammed the door and locked it also prompt a chair to it, the door knob began to twist but didn't turn all the way I jumped on my bed and hugged my stuffed lion holding it tight to me crying into its main there was a knocking on the door "Zara open the door we have to talk about what you heard it's not what you think"

"go away" I sobbed "you and daddy hate me because I'm not blue like you" I crawled into a bed and began to cry more there was more twisting on the door knob

"Zara we could never hate you we love you your just too young to understand, open the door honey and I'll tell you"

"go away" I repeated I heard footsteps walk away fast I jumped off my bed and took out the book bag I use to stay over at Issie's house I pulled most my clothes into it I looked at the window and saw it was snowing outside i packed my fuzzy blanket and took my warm jacket out but the door knocked again I "Zara please open the door" it was daddy I though, I cried harder he doesn't love me I embarrassed him.

there was a sound that came from the door knob I quickly took my stuff bag and hid it under my bed, the door opened a Little just to let a hand get in the room but the chair stopped them from opening the door anymore "Zara we need to talk" for the first time his voice sounded panicked i shook my head "no you said that I'm not good enough" there was a huffed breath "Zara I never said anything like that"

"yes you did!" I sobbed "I heard you" the door began to push open more and the chair began to splinter slightly "I don't want to talk to you today" they stopped pushing the door for a little bit I wiped my eyes "tomorrow ok" I still sounded sad. daddy's arm went out of the room and someone was talking outside my door but I couldn't hear what they were saying finally the door started to close "ok Zara " mommy started we'll talk about this tomorrow morning ok" I nodded head even if they couldn't see me "ok" the door closed completely

I waited for a long time before every one was a sleep the lights were off all around the house and I too my bag from under the bed I slung it against my shoulders and went to my window holding Lionel my lion tight to me I looked down to see a guard walking under my window and around the corner while he was gone I opened my window I looked from side to side to see if there was any way to get down and on my left I saw a white criss cross fence with against the wall It had leaves going through it weaving its way to the top I took one last look at me room I took out a piece of paper out of my pocket and put it on the bed I hurried to the window again to see the guards pass under my window again when he left I climbed on to the fence and slowly climbed down the top part of it was slippery my gloves let me hang on tighter when I finally got to the bottom my shoes made a crunching sound when I jumped down I heard footsteps coming so I hid behind a bush

"Hey I heard something over here" another pair of foots steps ran after the first pair the foots steps came closer to the bush

oh no what do I do think Zara think...I got it I remember mommy and daddy were able to discuss themselves when they leave the mansion I'm invisible I shut my eyes tight till I heard the guard's directly above me I looked down and met his eyes I held my breath he stared at me then looked at the empty spaces next to me like I wasn't there he looked back up at guards number to "no just snow I could have sworn I heard something" the other guard laughed "you're losing it dude lets go"

when they were gone I let out a breath and ran as fast as I could to the forest you could see my breath in the air and I ran so fast my feet didn't have time to sink into the snow I kept running till I got to the street when my feet hit the icy concrete I slowed down a little bit but kept running my lungs hurt and I had to sit down I hugged Lionel closer to me and zipped up my jacket so that I was a little warmer.

When I caught my breath I kept running it was almost light outside and I was probably miles from the house. Tears ran down my face Ima miss them I thought I wiped them away and kept running 4til I saw a house up ahead there was a barn behind it I can hide in there till they forget about me i ran into the barn and it was a lot warmer but it was very dark only letting a little light in thought the board of wood that made up the walls I crawled on a pile of straw a began to fall asleep until I heard a giant tiger roar

I got up to see an orange tiger at the entrance of the barn I froze what is a tiger doing here did it escape from the zoo the tiger came all the way to me and I hugged Lionel I breathed harder and harder sweating "please don't hurt me I'm sorry I'm in your house I'll leave if you want" the tiger took a whiff at me and then it got so close to me I could hear the feel it breathing on me then it ran out the barn door sending hey all over the place I stood there for a while not knowing to do until I heard footsteps crunch through the snow come closer to the barn door I quickly ran to the stack of hay and hid their mot moving till the footsteps stopped

"its ok you can come out now dearie" it was a woman's voice I slowly came out from behind the stack of hey she turned towards me and smiled then crouched down her eyes had lines at the end of them she smiled sweetly at me her hair was a dark orange color with some white hairs it was up to her shoulders and slightly curly like mine I slowly walked to her then stop 10 feet away

"I'm betty" she took out her hand to me and stretched it out "what's your name"

I walked slower to her and pulled out my hand out and put it in hers "I'm Zara"

she smiled bigger "Zara now that's a pretty name" i blushed "thank you"

she pulled herself up but still had my hand "now Zara what are you doing here this early in the morning and so far from home" my eyes watered up

" my mommy and daddy don't care about me anymore I embarrassed them" she shook her head and smiled slightly "aw Hun I'm sure they don't think that of you I mean I don't know them but the way you look like you've been crying it seems like you didn't want to go am I right" I nodded and she began to lead me out the barn towards the house "I'll tell you what there's a storm coming in about 20 minutes why don't we get you something to eat and the storm has passed I'll take you to your home alright" I nodded the snow was blowing around and starting to get crazy we hurried into the house it smelled like pine needles and cookies she led me to the kitchen and I sat down at the table

"do you like pancakes Zara" I nodded very fast "yes ma'am"

"well aren't you a polite one" things got quiet while betty began mixing pancake mix together

"hey betty did you know that you have a tiger in your back yard" she chuckled a little "um no Hun I reckon I didn't"

I nodded very fast "you do I saw it and everything it had orange hair just like yours" she chuckled again and mumbled something I think she said "I'm sure it did" but I didn't ask

she began flipping pancakes in the air and catching them in the pan i watched with great fascination she noticed me "would you like to try"

my eyes widen excitedly "really!"

"sure I don't see why not" she moved over and brought a small chair over so I could stand on it the stove was up to hips I felt the heat radiated off it "ok so you grave a ladle and pour some in the pan" I did what she said the liquid pancakes made a small sizzling sound when I put it down in to a perfect circle "now what"

"we wait till little bubbles show up at the edges ok" I nodded watching them carefully when the little bubbles show up I look up to betty she hands me a spatula "now stick the spatula and flip it over"" when I did it the other side was golden brown while the other side was sizzling then when it was done i put a lopsided pancake on the plate and looked at betty proud fully she looks down at me "its beautiful Hun here go sit at the table and I'll fix ya a plate" I jumped off the chair and went to table

"Zara Hun I was wondering why do you have gold dust all over you i gave her a puzzled look and looked on my shoulder to see tiny gold sparkles the kind that daddy leaves behind every time he walks when I didn't answer she looks at me holding a small stack of pancakes with syrup on them she placed them on the table and handed me a fork "have you seen any blue people with gray eyes anywhere" I quickly shook my head "I fell into a bunch when I was going through the woods" she nodded but squinted closely but let it go " we both ate in silence till betty gestures to Lionel "Is he yours" I smiled and handed him to her so she could see better "this is Lionel he's my favorite stuffed animal" she nods well he's very nice and began to pat his head slightly after breakfast I walked over to the sink and began to wash my dishes betty smiled "now dear you put thoughts down and head to the living room and take break when I'm done we'll head out alright I nodded and headed towards the living room I sat on the couch but began to get really sleepy maybe I don't have to go home I thought maybe I'll stay here with betty my eyes began to close but I fished out a picture of me and mommy and daddy together in the park from my bag. we were all smiling and laughing together some tears fell from my face thinking of them as I fell in to a deep sleep.

Betty's p.o.v

I finished the dishes thinking hard to many things are not right but I'll worry about that later right now let me focus on getting this little youngen back to her home when I walked to the living room she was fast asleep but with something in here hand I carefully took it and looked at him in shock he was holding Zara with her mom on the opposite side holding Zara in the middle I looked down at the child she looked so innocent and did she even know what her parents really were I flipped the picture over to see phone numbers on the back on said mommy's cell while the other one said house I quickly went to the phone and punched in the number the phone rang a couple of times before she answered

"hello" her voice was stiff like she was crying

"honey it's me Betty white don't know if you remember me but we gotta talk I think you're missing a little bird that made her way to my back yard"

"Betty is that really you oh please tell me you found her please tell me my baby's ok!" her voice was rushed at the end and thick with sobs

"hush your self darlin Zara's fine and she sleeping at the moment I think the poor child's been up all night anyway just come and pick her up alright I think you need to talk to this little girl before she pulls another stunt like this"

"we'll be right there" I hung up the phone and I

began to prepare to face the past.

**Author's note-**

**Hi people sorry for not updating in a while I've been busy with life and I also am writing this the give a thanks to RachelAnneGrey for her inspiring reviews. And to all other readers I ask that you please comment/review to tell me what you think of the story. I hope to have chapter 10 in soon so please stay tune :o)**


	10. Chapter 10

the Queens p.o.v

I woke up after having barley slept any sleep at all everything was such a mess I couldn't even think on how I can clean this by myself.

I slept in Zara's old room that connected to ours instead of sharing the bed with him I was still made at him and the incident with zara didn't help anything I sat up in bed and looked at the clock it was exactly 6:00 am time to get the day started I walked into our room and noticed you were already awake sitting on the bed putting on his shoes he turned to me a smiled slightly "good morning" I ignored him and got some clothes when I turned to the shower but was stopped when to arms wound around my waist and turned me around "am I still subjective to the silent treatment or may we handle this like adults" I glared at him his eyes were pleading with me but the rest of his features were set in a stare with his mouth clenched into a fine line "just tell me this why would you make a decision like this without consulting me first huh?" my voice was no bigger than a whisper he brought me closer to him and hugged me I turned my head and he rested his cheek on the top of my head

"I'm sorry your right I never should have made such a drastic decision without you but and arrange marriage is the only way zara can rule the court when it's time for her to" I nodded my head "but she doesn't even know this boy and yet she's going to marry him" he shook his head

"she will get to know him and eventually their friendship will grow into something more" I stayed against his chest

"and if they don't?" he tensed up a bit "then what"

"we will cross that bridge when we get to it" I nodded "ok" he pulled me from his chest "so am I forgiven" he had a small smirk on his face

"for now" I smiled he leaned down and gave me a small peck on the lips "now it's just the matter of talking to zara" I nodded "ok" he let me go but kept his one hand holding mine we crossed the hall I knocked on the door "zara, baby you awake" there was no response "zara?" I checked to see if the door was open

it opened easily when we went in she wasn't in there her bed was made nothing seemed out of place except her window was opened and snow slowly piled up at the base of it panic shot through me I quickly went over to the window and looked out the window the ivy fence had some small indents in the ice big enough to resemble a small hand "I turned around with a panic look on my face he had the same look but he held a piece of paper in his hand his face looked Grimm like he was going to be sick "ran over and took the piece of paper the letters were crooked and written in crayon

_to momy and dady_

i am sory i embares you i dont meen to maybee i can fine a way to bee blu lik u  
>ima mis you and i luve you<p>

my hands were shaking i looked to him my voice was panicked "get the guards she couldn't have gotten far tell them to search everywhere outside and in" he ran out of the room with one thought to my head were was zara, how far could she had gotten

about two hours have passed and I was becoming viciously unstable as the moments pass my voice was thick with emotion the I went outside to were my king was speaking to some guards I believe they were the ones on duty last night I went up to him my voice through all its worry held steel "How have you not found her yet she's only 5 how far could she have gotten where were the guards how did they not see her sneak out!" the guards in front of him flinched at the harsh sound of my voice he turned to me "We seemed to underestimate Zara it seems she has develop glamor skills and snuck past the guards" my mouth opened slightly

"How is that possible she shouldn't even have that kind of ability" he shrugged

"It was never said that she wouldn't have them"

"ok but that still hasn't explained why we haven't found her yet didn't any of the guards find some trace of her" he shook his head stiffly "the storm earlier has took out any footprints or any scent she could've left" my anxiety sky rocketed "so what are you telling me that there's no way to find her that our daughter could be anywhere from the freezing cold forest to the back of some creeps van..." my voice wavered "what if she's hurt what if she's attacked by some were like last time" I started shaking and becoming hysterical.

He dismissed the guards and gathered me in his arms "sssshhhhh my loves you must calm down well find her I promise" I buried my face in his shoulder

"Just please find our baby" he nodded

another 20 minutes later and I was ready to jump from my skin there was still no sign of her and the search was still going the weather hasn't gotten any better either it was snowing harder I was pacing back and forth not even bothering to sit or eat or even speak to anyone after another 20 minutes passed and my phone rang I picked it up my voice strangled with emotion "hello?"

"honey it's me Betty white don't know if you remember me but we gotta talk I think you're missing a little bird that made her way to my back yard" I froze I haven't heard from betty in over five years but a spark of hope lit up my voice came out heavy and thick

"Betty is that really you oh please tell me you found her please tell me my baby's ok!" tears ran down my face faster each time the only word that my mind kept replaying _please please let this be it _.

"hush your self darlin zara's fine and she sleeping at the moment I think the poor child been up all night anyway just come and pick her up alright I think you need to talk to this little girl before she pulls another stunt like this" her voice was casual and soft like she didn't even remember we haven't spoken in five years.

"we'll be right there" I hung up the phone and ran outside to him pure joy seeped into my voice "she found her she found her we have to go now" he looked confused and I explain in no time we were in the car rushing to get to bettys house knowing her she wouldn't have gone anywhere in the past five years. The car began to slow I unclasped my seat belt and jumped out then ran to the door and banged on it as I could without breaking it he jumped next to me and took my hand in his squeezing it gently.

A second later the door opened up and Betty stood there she looked like she hadn't aged a day mixed emotions swirled in me as memories started to come back to me

"Well I wish we could've met under better circumstances" her voice was in a light joking tone. she looked back "Zara honey come over here please there are some people that would love to see you" little footsteps thumped quickly and at the door way zara appeared looking a little dirty but otherwise perfect I got down on my knees and brought her to my chest hugging her as hard as I could without hurting her "mommy?" her voice was confused

"Don't you ever do that to us again Zara" I was sobbing in and holding her she I pulled back and let him hug her I knew he kept it together for both of us but for a split second you could see a tear escape his eye. He picked her up and kissed her on both cheeks and put her down "we have some things to talk about young lady what you did was UN-excusable" she nodded and looked down "I'm sorry I just wanted to be blue like you I know it would be easier for you if I was so I thought you could get a new princess that was blue" I shook my head "Zara you are our daughter and you are perfect no matter what ok" she nodded I looked back at betty she was staring intensely at us

"Thank you betty for everything" she nodded Zara looked surprised "mommy how do you know betty"

before I could answer betty beat me to it "Hun me and your mother knew each other for years we just lost touch awhile back"

Zara nodded "betty taught me how to make pancakes and I got to flip it all by myself" I looked at her with a small smile "that's great hun" I looked back at betty "thank you again betty for everything" she gave a nod "anytime darlin" and looked at zara

"so zara I hope you won't be trying like that anytime soon" zara nodded and her lower lip began to quiver "will I ever see you again" we all paused that was a question I would like to know myself then betty looked at her with a soft smile if it's OK with your parents if you want you can come over when my grandson is over"

I paused "grandson?" she nodded her smile dimmed a bit "yes did you think john wouldn't find anyone else besides you" my king tensed by me and took my hand squeezing it slightly "I didn't mean it like that Betty"

she waved her hand in the air "no worries I suppose I'm just still living in the past any how yes john is married and has a son named Devyn about zara's age too" I nodded giving a smile

"That's wonderful I'm very happy for him" she gave me a nod

"well we better be going" she looked at zara "now young lady I'll see you soon alright" she nodded and turned towards us "I'll give John you regards" after that we went in the car on the way back home

He spoke first "zara you're grounded for two weeks"

She sat in the back seat her voice filled with horror "two weeks" she echoed

"yes two weeks that means no TV, no going outside with friends when you get home from school you will go straight to your room am I understood" his voice was stern and sharp

"But daddy-"

"Am I understood?" in a quiet voice barely audible

She replied "yes sir"

"Good now zara what you did was inexcusable what if something were to happen to you huh then what! You made us worried to the bone we had the whole court looking high and low for you. You think two weeks is bad you should be grounded for at least a month for what you did do you hear me young lady"

she let out a small whisper "yes sir" the rest of the car ride was in silence when we got home zara was sent to her room till dinner she dragged herself and her bag up the stairs. when she was completely turned to him and his face was stern my mouth opened to speak but James came up and told him there was important matter he needed to handle I closed my mouth and for the rest of the afternoon I kept myself busy by seeking to other court matters that had to be done it was almost dinner time I met up with my king in the study he was on the phone I waited a moment be for he hung up he sat in his chair and pinched the bridge between his eyes closing his eyes tightly I went behind him and began to rub his shoulders slowly he relaxed a bit and took one of my hands putting to his cheek I turned went around the chair. He never let go of my hand and pulled me down so I was on his lap we worth both silent and I began to stroke his hair in a calming motion he let out a breath and relaxed some more I finally spoke

"What was that about" he tensed slightly then replied

"It seems the leader of the star clan wishes to visit so our children can meet and start the whole friendship process" I tensed a bit looking up at him "what did you say"

his arms went around me but he had his eyes closed with his head bent down "I told him that there was some issues that had gone on today and that he may come in three weeks he told me that was too long and I replied that that was the only time span that we could manage after a while of arguing he reluctantly agreed so in three weeks we are going to through a banquette in honor of his family's arrival" I nodded we stayed like that for god knows how long finally after a while I finally broke the silence with the only thought that came to my mind

"what a day this was".

**author's note**

**-Whew what a long chapter this turned out to be -cricket-cricket - OK not that long but still my brain had a shortage and I had to get it fixed anyway I hoped you enjoyed it and please pretty please with chapters and updates on top leave a review. I'll update soon hopefully it wont take me forever to get the next chapter done. ^-^**


	11. Chapter 11

Queens's pov

The days went by very slowly toward the end of the second week everyone was getting ready for the banquet cleaning and decorating the dinner hall. Zara moped the whole time the only time she was allowed to leave her room on the week end was when I took her shopping for a new dress to wear for the event. After many hours and stores later we finally decided on a dark blue party dress with rhinestones around the top.

Finally the day of the banquet came I hurried through the kitchen making sure everything was in order I walked out to the dining room and saw James with a clip board

"James how are the arrangements going along has anything one wrong yet" I asked he smiled at me

"Your majesty you act like this is the first banquet that were are throughout" I smirk he always knows how to lighten the mood

"It's just...I don't know ...I guess I don't know" I frowned I looked at James he had a smile on his face

"With all due respect your highness it's understandable how you feel" I cheered up a little "really"

He nodded

"Yes completely I mean it's not every day you meet your daughter's fiancé" he chuckled

I frowned again and this time James noticed

"My apologies perhaps I was to bold with that last statement"

I shook my head "not at all I mean it is the truth" we finished our conversation and I began to get ready

Other servants helped me curl my hair and pined it up, I dressed in a long dark blue dress it was strapless but clung to my curves. When I put my shoes on and finished my make-up. I went to check on Zara her hair was a complete mess and her shoes were off, she was sitting playing with her stuffed animals "Zara why aren't you ready!" she looked up at me with guilty eyes and responded "it's not my fault mommy Lionel wanted were a suit to the party" she held up her lion and it had a tiny tuxedo on "Zara this is not the day you can't bring Lionel to the party now get your shoes on and come here so I can do your hair".

when her hair was curled and ready I went to meet him in our room he was attempting to tie his bow tie but failed miserably I giggled a little, he looked at me through the mirror and gave me a crooked smile then turned to me his eyes made their way up and down my body and gave me a lustful look I giggled again and walked up to him tying his bow tie and I rested my hands on his chest

"what would you do without me" I sighed he took my hands and pulled me closer I wrapped my arms around his neck

"I wouldn't want to know" he replied he looked down at me his hands sliding down my curves and rested on my hips "you look ravishing " he leaned in and rubbed my nose against his "I might keep you here all to myself and cancel the banquet" I smiled

and tilted my head to the side and pretended to think for a second he chuckled and kissed me carefully not to smear my makeup we pulled away when we needed to breath. After a few second there was a knock on the door her went to answer when he opened the door "your highness the star clan has arrived" he nodded and held out his arm to me I hooked mine around his and we walked out to the hall.

Zara was walking out of her room to meet us she quietly went to my other arm and clung to it. My blue skin clashed against hers she stared at them for a second then looked ahead. I looked back at him and he noticed it to, he frowned slightly and looked ahead we all began to walk till we got to the banister he let go of my arm and went to the middle of the banister to introduce them to the court the room went silent and his voice boomed throughout the mansion

"My loyal subjects today we have been honored to have the star clan come to our court and tonight we through a banquet to celebrate their arrival" the court bursted in applause as soon as he stopped talking but when he held his hand up in a silencing motion the room went quiet again"

"my friend I wish to introduce you to the queen and princess of this court" he gestured us to come forward and we did Zara held my hand tightly and we walked out to the spot light I saw the star clan king by his wife there blonde hair clashed against both of their skin and behind the star king you see another small head of blonde hair that was comb back to match his fathers.

we made our way down stairs to them and stopped in front of them the two kings shook hands and smiled the queen in front of me had a forced smile her jewelry consist of nothing but rhinestones and clocks

"your jewelry is lovely" I said with a fake smiled she medley shrugged "yours isn't so bad yourself " her tone was snobby and she looked around the mansion wrinkling her nose "your home is very...quaint she paused and continued to look around a bit. I turned my attention to him and say he was watching us the with his brows arched he responded for me "yes well our home is very quaint as I'm sure yours is to along with your subjects" there was an undertone in his voice I could tell was sarcasm the star king spoke up "please excuse my wife she isn't used to coming out of the comforts of our own home" he stood back and gently pulled his son out from behind him and my king did the same to Zara they both faced each other I bend down to Zara height

"Zara I would like you to meet astley"

Zara's p.o.v

I looked to the little boy in front of me I looked down at my shoes and held out my hand to shake his "it's nice to meet you astley" he bowed slightly and took my hand kissing really quick then looked down I wrinkled my nose a little bit "you don't have coo-dees do you"

"Zara!" I looked up to mommy

"what it's just a question" I looked to daddy and he gave me a serious look and he responded "Zara mind your manners and apologies"  
>I looked back to astley and mumbled "sorry" he looked back at me.<p>

"What are coo-dees?" I giggled a little

"you don't know what coo-dees are?" he shook his head, I thought for a second

"well coo-dees are boy germs" he thought for a second

"well I'm a boy but I don't have germs" it was quiet for a second then he said "do you have coo-dees"

I gave him a surprise look "no I'm a girl and its impossible for girls to have coo-dees!" after that someone cleared there throat I look up to see daddy with a funny look "Zara why don't you introduce astley to your friends" I nodded "c'mon astley" I took his hand and took him to the court yard where every one else was playing I go up to Morgan and Ian "hi you guys this is astley" they both waved at him

I turned to him and his face and he holds out his hand "it's very nice to meet you" his voice sounded very polite with an accent Morgan and Ian broke out laughing "you talk funny" I looked at astley to see him look very sad I look back at them "you guys that's not nice he doesn't talk funny" then they stopped laughing but still smiled and Morgan replied

"Yes he does he sounds like a leprechaun" I got very angry "no he does not!"

"Yes he does!" they both look at astley and began chanting "leprechaun, leprechaun" in a voice trying to copy astley I look at astley who began to cry and walk away

and I turn to them Ian stopped and looked at me seeing how mad I was, Morgan was still laughing I got up to her and pushed her as hard as I could she landed with an "oomph"

"Shut up Morgan!" I yelled before I could see what she did I turned and ran after astley "astley wait" he was halfway across the court yard and I grabbed he hand "astley I 'm sorry please don't cry" he looked at me and his eyes were blue and had tears in them "I'm sorry" I said again

he looked at me and stopped crying "there not nice why are you friends with them" I shrugged "they're not always mean and I've known them my whole life" we were at the end of the court yard "still" he looked forward it got quiet until he talked again "Zara how come you aren't a pixie I don't mean to be rude but your mother and father are why aren't you" I looked at him with a little frown

"My mommy was human when she had me in her tummy and when I was born my daddy turned her into a pixie" he nodded

"Can you do pixie stuff" I looked at him

"What do you mean" we sat down on a bench

"You know like disguise yourself, talk to birds, and since you're a princess then you might be able to fly" I thought for a second

"Can you fly astley" he nodded "ya but I can't get down very good I always crash"

"Can you show me how" he shook his head

"Why not" I wined

He blushed a little looking at his feet "because you're wearing a dress and if you fly in the air everyone will see your undies" I blushed

"Oh" It was quiet for a second then we bursts out laughing when we stopped he looked at me "Zara you look blue" I gave him a question look "what do you mean?"

"I mean you look a little blue look at your arm" I looked down and my normal pale skin had a tint of blue

"it's probably cause its cold I mean my friend Issie's lips turned blue cause she was cold maybe that's what's happening to me" astley shrugged

"Maybe" we talked for awhile until mommy came out with daddy "you kids getting along?" I nodded daddy turned to astley

"Astley lets go back inside your parents are looking for you" he nodded and turned to me

"Bye Zara see you later" I waved at him

"Bye" when astley and daddy went inside I turned to mommy she had an angry look on her face "mommy what's a matter"

She looked at me "you know what the matter is Zara and as soon as your father comes back you are gonna explain yourself" a moment later daddy comes back outside and stands in front of me with his arms crossed

Mommy talked first "well Zara what do you have to say for yourself" she stands next to daddy and they both look at me mad

"it's not my fault mommy Morgan and Ian were being mean to astley so I told them to stop but Morgan kept teasing him so I got mad and I pushed her"

mommy nodded but still looked mad, daddy's face looked a little less mad and he spoke first

"Zara you did the right thing sticking up for astley but you did it in the wrong way, you can't solve all your problems with violence OK"

I nodded then mommy spoke

"were going to have a talk with Morgan's parents but for the moment dinner has began and we all are needed in the dining room lets go"  
>mommy took my hand and we all went to go eat<p>

me and astley talked some more at dinner and after words we played with the other kids. Ian came to apologies to astley but Morgan stayed away from us the rest of the party.

Queens p.o.v  
>the party was over and we escorted the star clan royalties to their rooms after that I went to tuck Zara in and went to my room I quickly took my shoes off and began to rub my feet. A moment later my king walks in undoing his bow tie. I spoke first<p>

"well besides that crazy clock obsessed women I say this evening went well" I went up to him and turned around so he could unzip me

"I agree" when he unzipped me he wrapped his arms around my waist and he whispered in my ear

"we could always makes it better" his hand slide up my chest and rested on one of my breast massaging it softly. I tilted my head back and moaned he kissed me passionately but I pulled away smiling

"not tonight my love tonight I just want to relax" I pulled away and then began taking my jewelry off and slid out of my dress leaving it on the floor. A moment later I turned to him his mouth was slightly opened then turned into a small smile "that's not very fair of you to play dirty like that" I merely shrugged and went up to him giving him a peck on the cheek he smiled a little more. I went to his ear and whispered.

"life's not fair" and crawled into bed with a grin on my face

**authors note- ok to all my readers I am super sorry for taking this long to up my story but I've been very distracted. I'm glad I was able to update before school starts cause when that happens** **my life it going to be one big balancing act :o(.  
>so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll update as soon as I get a chance to ^-^.<strong>


	12. authors note

Hello to all my readers I first off want to apologies for my delay of continuing this story but truth be told I have writers block here to high heavens and need your help so please toss some ideas my way and the best suggestions will be put into future chapter I hope to here from some of you soon :o)


End file.
